YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 004
"Requiem for a Duel" is the 4th episode of the series and the 51st overall. Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Shining Spoon This duel continues from the last episode. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Archfiend Soldier" to the bottom of Spoon's Deck. He then Normal Summons "Veil Pixie" (100/100) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 7 "Flash Heart Dragon" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Veil Pixie" in order to Synchro Summon "Flash Dragon Accel" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Flash Dragon Accel" attacks "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", but Spoon finds and activates the Action Card "Energy Guard" to reduce the ATK of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" by 500 ("Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon": 2500 → 2000/2000). He then activates the effect of "Flash Dragon Accel" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (Flash 2900 → 2400). He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Spoon Spoon draws. He then activates his face-down "Xyz Reborn" to revive "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position and attach "Xyz Reborn" to it as an Overlay Unit. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Requiem Purge" to Rank-Up "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon", detaching an Overlay Unit to reduce the ATK of a Level 5 or higher monster his opponent controls to 0 and increase the ATK of "Dark Requiem" by the amount reduced ("Flash Heart Dragon": 2500 → 0/2000; "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon": 3000 → 5500/2500). "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" attacks "Flash Heart Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. On Spoon's End Phase, the effect of "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon" expires ("Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon": 5500 → 3000/2500; "Flash Heart Dragon": 0 → 2500/2000). Turn 8: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (1300/1100) in Defense Position and switches "Flash Heart Dragon" to Defense Position. Turn 9: Spoon Spoon draws. He then Normal Summons "Mad Archfiend" (1800/0) in Attack Position. "Mad Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Light Boarder". "Mad Archfiend" then inflicts piercing damage to Flash (Flash 2400 → 1700). Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was destroyed by battle, Flash activates his face-down "Starburst Draw" to draw a card equal to the Level of the destroyed monster. "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" is Level 3, so he draws three cards. "Dark Requiem" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon". Turn 10: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pendulum Shift" to reduce the Pendulum Scale of "Alchemy Dracokid" by two. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (1300/1100), "Blazing Light Dragon" (2600/1900) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Flash Heart Dragon" activates, returning "Mad Archfiend" to the bottom of Spoon's Deck, but Spoon activates the other effect of "Dark Requiem" as an effect was activated that would target a card on the field, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from his Graveyard and negate that effect. He Special Summons "Dark Rebellion" (2500/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Spoon Spoon draws. "Mad Archfiend" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Light Boarder". "Mad Archfiend" then inflicts piercing damage to Flash (Flash 1700 → 1000). "Dark Rebellion" attacks and destroys "Blazing Light Dragon". "Dark Requiem" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon". He then activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Alchemy Dracokid". Turn 12: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Volt Edge Dragon" (Left 5) in his Left Pendulum Zone. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Magna Scholar Ingenium" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to fuse it (Spellcaster) with "Flash Heart Dragon" in order to Fusion Summon "Spectral Nova Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Spectral Nova Dragon" attacks "Dark Requiem". He then activates the former's effect to draw a card. If it's a Spell Card, then he can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on the field. If it's a Trap, then the Battle Phase will end. If it's a monster, then the ATK and DEF of "Dark Requiem" will be reduced by the ATK and DEF of the drawn monster respectively. He draws "Magna Caster Lunara" ("Dark Requiem": 3000 → 600/2500 → 1300). "Spectral Nova Dragon" then destroys "Dark Requiem" (Spoon 2400 → 0).